


Unexpected interview

by TerraNova513



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: Interviews, My First Smut, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNova513/pseuds/TerraNova513
Summary: When a normal interview turns into something more.





	Unexpected interview

Almost as soon as one person left the room another seemed to enter. It seemed like a never-ending line of people, when in fact there were only 5 people scheduled for an interview today. She needed a new Finance Director and interviews were never her cup of tea. There was one person she had her eye on. She wasn't really very keen on the other applicants. But she needed to do her job. She was the boss after all. 

They all had the same thing to say. Sure there were variances in speech. But it all seemed like the same thing in her mind. They were good at what they did and they had years of experience. But had wanted to have the best for last but she wasn't able to. He was the person she had her eye on throughout the entire interview process. Granted she had only heard him speak. She refused to meet any of them face to face until the final round of interviews. But this person got to her. The way he spoke was frank and he came across as easy to understand. He knew his stuff. Not just for finance but in other departments as well. 

As soon as he entered her heart picked up speed. In her eyes, he was gorgeous. The way his suit clung to his body and hair neatly combed. He had a beautiful smile as well. 

He walked up to her and introduced himself. Andrew Phillips, that's his name. Perfect.

"Well, Mr Phillips, I'm sure you know who I am, Hunter Adams, but I'm sure you weren't expecting a woman." She gestured for him to sit down.

"I didn't really think about it. I do know someone with a similar name and she is a woman as well. So it never really crossed my mind."

"That's good to know. So let's get right down to it. Why do you think you would be a good fit for this company?"

She watched the way he relaxed into the chair, almost as if he was at ease in his own home. She listened to him explaining and although she was hearing what he had to say her eyes kept flying to his crotch. Her gaze scanned over his body and took in every inch of him. It wasn't until she met his eyes once again that she realized he had stopped talking. She licked her lips. 

"Are you looking for something?" He gave a small smile, fully knowing what she was looking at. 

"Not at all. I was simply thinking about what you said. I realize you have a way with people. During the interview process, people were singing your praises. They were especially impressed with the way you were able to bring your point across without sounding cocky as well as your knowledge of how a company runs, not just your particular area. Do you mind letting me know why that is?"

He smirked and leaned forward, "Are you going to listen this time or just ogle me?"

She lifted an eyebrow and said, "I can do both if I need to. And I'm sure I'm not the only one doing some ogling. So...your answer?"

This became a competition between the two. Both of them openly looking at each other's curves and plains. He took his time answering the question. Looking at her body just as openly as she looked at him. The one who gave in was her. She stood up from her chair and made her way to him. All this time his hungry eyes roamed her body. He was still explaining how he knew what he did about business when she came to a stop in front of him. 

Instead of standing there, she sat in his lap. Legs on either side of him, she was looking at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Keep going," she said, looking into his obsidian depth. They seemed as if they would suck her in.

She nestled her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. At the same time rolling her hips. She wanted to feel him against her. 

"Ms Adams, if you keep this up, I won't be responsible for what happens next."

She moved her head from the crook of his neck and moved towards his ear. She licked the outer edge and whispered, "I'm wet and you're hard, I'm sure we both know where this is going." Then she bit down on his earlobe. 

Without saying anything else, he picked her up and placed her on her desk. Lucky for both of them she had been wearing a skirt. His hand made its' way to underwear and just as she said, she was indeed wet. The fact that she was wearing a thong made things a lot easier, all he need to do was move it a fraction and his fingers were touching her bare body. He felt her slickness and moves his fingers to her clit. Her ragged breathing filled the room. He circled her clit slowly, alternating pressure just a bit before sliding a finger inside her. She gasped and then moaned.

He was having a hard time containing himself. Just the simple act of touching her made him feel like he was on fire. He was hard and his pants were restrictive. 

She was rubbing her hand against his erection as he played with her clit. She wanted to see it, to set it free of it's confined. She didn't need this to be slow and sensual. She just needed to have him. She made quick work of his pants and boxers. Setting his cock free as he put his fingers inside her. He held her close while using his fingers to play with her pussy. She stroked his cock. Her finger running over the head as precum dripped from it. 

His moaning filled her ears just as hers did his. She pulled him closer to her and placed a kiss on his lips. That only heightened their need for each other. A war of tongues, moaning and needs yet to be fulfilled. She tried to put it cock inside her while they were kissing but he was still too far away. She pulled away from the kiss. Both of them breathing heavily. 

"Do you want this or not?" She looked into his eyes.

There wasn't uncertainty there, she knew he wanted it, but she couldn't understand why he didn't just fuck her and be done with it. She pushed him away and stood up. Instead of walking away, she hiked up her skirt above her ass and took off her underwear. She spread her legs and started playing with her clit giving him a full view of the glistening pussy. 

She moaned as she spoke, "Either fuck me now, or you can there and watch me play with myself."

She released her breasts from their confines and start pinching her nipples, still playing with her clit. 

"5...4..."

At the beginning of her countdown, he had started removing his pants. They were around his ankle and he decided he needed to move freely. 

"...2..."

That's when she felt him teasing her the with the head of his cock. Instead of one, what filled the room instead was, "Fuck!"

He sheathed himself inside her in one stroke. She groaned at the sudden but welcome intrusion. Her warmth felt like heaven to him. Without any words, he started moving. Hands on her hips, he plunged into her rapidly. The sound of them connecting echoed through the room. Her moans filled the air.

"Oh! Fuck! More, I need more." She cried.

He withdrew from her quickly and placed her on top of her desk. Not wasting another breath. He plunged into her again. The only sounds filling the air were of them breathing or moaning. He continued to thrust inside her. Feeling as she squeezed his cock every so often. Her back arched as he almost completely withdrew before thrusting into her again. Her hands reached out for him, lost in her pleasure. 

She had closed her eyes but opened them to find him looking down at her. She reached for his hands, placing them around her neck. The desire between them didn't need to be spoken. He did what she wanted. Making a U shape with his hands he held her neck, pressing down on her veins. He knew what would happen if didn't do it the right way. 

She held his arms as he continued to pound into her. All the while her moans became more and more prominent in the room. 

"Don't stop...please...oh," she licked her lips and he leaned down to give her a kiss. 

Releasing her neck her held her shoulders, using the momentum to penetrate deeper. Her moans became muffled from his kissing but he could tell she was close. Her hands made their way to his hips trying to feel more, lost in her own sensations. Breaking the kiss he placed his head n the crook of her neck.

"I'm cu...", that was all she could say before pleasure racked her body.

Feeling her nether regions squeezing him as she had her orgasm he was able to cum not long after.

"Yes...yes...," he said with laboured breathing as his own orgasm shot through him.

Both of them, spent, didn't move just yet. When Andrew finally caught his breath he was able to move. From his eyes, he could see that the office was in disarray. he cleaned himself and Hunter up. Neither of them saying a word. They got dressed, trying to get the things back on the desk. After they were finished cleaning they sat on the couch in the room.

"I don't think I can put my underwear back on, it's soaked."

He eyed her, lust still evident in his eyes. He leaned forward, placing his hand on her cheek and kissed her. 

"Planning to fuck the next person who comes in for an interview?"

There it was, that frank nature of his. She loved that about him. It was something she would never get tired of. 

"Well, if you want me to, I can."

His eyes darkened, "I'll be waiting for you at my place. I think we need to talk about you having a company I know nothing about."

She looked at home with innocent eyes, "does that mean I get to fuck whoever comes in next?"

He kissed her again. They both know she wouldn't do it. But teasing him was just as fun. Seeing him get jealous was always a good time.

When he left Hunter called for the next person to be interviewed. All she could think about though was what he had in store for her when she left work.


End file.
